It is well known in the art that, during installation, end portions of pipes, tubing, and like conduits, such as are usually made of copper, aluminum or plastic and are used for the containment of electrical wires or for carrying water, heating or cooling gases, and other fluids, must be cleaned on the inside and outside so as to facilitate the introduction of wires and to ensure sound assembly with fittings, couplings, and the like. Surfaces that are sharp, rough, contaminated or oxidized can inhibit soldering, brazing, and bonding, resulting in joints that are unsound and porous; slivers of material, burrs and sharp edges can also injure workers and can damage wire used in constructing an electrical installation.
A pipe cleaning system that is capable of simultaneously cleaning the interior and exterior of the open end portion of a copper pipe is disclosed in Knowles U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,704,964 and 6,745,426. Additional United States patents of interest in the field include Hall U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,762, Rosenboom U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,916, Von Arx U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,778, Mills U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,988, McCartney U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,783, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,301, Singer U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,770, Toelke U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,003, True U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,448, Miner U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,444, Carter U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,696, Carter U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,370, Carter U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,022 and Tope U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,425.
Despite the activity in the art indicated by the foregoing, the need remains for a tool that is effective for simultaneously cleaning inside and outside surfaces surrounding an open end portion of pipes and other tubular conduits of various sizes throughout a range of diameters.